Walk a little Straighter
by Istalksiriusonweekends
Summary: Remember in the movie when Gibbs told Will that the reason that Jack walked so strange was because he was insane from being on the island for three weeks? well, he wasn't on the island for three weeks so I wonder where he really got that swagger. Song-fic


Ok, this is my first PoTC fic and I hope everyone likes it. It is a little insight into Jacks childhood. I just decided that since Jack obviously didn't go insane on the island there had to be some reason behind his swaggering drunk walk so here goes.

Ye Olde Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or the song "Walk a Little Straighter" that belongs to Billy Currington. I do own a piece of gum though! *blows bubble* You want some? *offers gum from mouth* No? *shrugs* Your loss! *pops gum back in mouth and continues chewing while humming "yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me"*

~!~

Jack smiled and listened to Gibbs telling Will about his time on the island. About how he went insane after three weeks. He nearly laughed outloud at Wills impression of him. But from the island was not where he got that walk. No, that came from his father.

Yes, Jack Sparrow did in fact have a father. And he was not always a pirate. His father was one though and Jack would always wait until his fathers return to hear about the trip.

~!~

I remember looking up to look up to him  
An' I remember most the time he wasn't there  
Id be waiting at the door, when he got home at night  
He'd pass me by to go pass out in his chair  
And I'd sing

~!~

Yes, Jacks father rarely came home and if he did he would be drunk. He'd pass out in his chair and when he got up the next morning he's wander around swaying back and forth. Jack would try to follow his father in his same steps but they were so oddly placed that Jack often fell down though his father never noticed.

~!~

Walk a little straighter Daddy, you're swaying side to side

You're footsteps make me dizzy and no matter how I try

I keep trippin' and stumblin', if you'd look down here you'd see

Walk a little straighter Daddy, you're leading me

~!~

Jacks father, although a bit drunk at times, was a very nice guy but even when sober walked with that trademark stumble. And although Jack wanted to explore the ocean with his father he persuaded Jack to continue with what many didn't, his education. You see, Jack was smart and made it all the way through high school…until…

~!~

He stumbled in the gym on graduation day  
And I couldn't help but feel so ashamed  
An' I wasn't surprised a bit when he didn't stay,  
He stumbled out before they called my name  
And I thought,

~!~

The day Jack graduated he was surprised his dad even came. He was happy of course but he felt his cheeks color slightly as everyone turned to stare at Jake Sparrow who was stumbling in, looking half drunk, and fell into a chair at the back of the Ceremony Room. His happiness was soon crushed when his father left not halfway through the ceremony. They hadn't even reached the s' yet…

~!~

Walk a little straighter daddy your swayin side to side,  
Its not just me whose watching you've caught everybodys eye  
And your trippin and stumbling and even though I've turned 18  
Walk a little straighter daddy, your still leading me.

~!~

Now, don't get anything wrong, Jack loved his father very much. He just wished that his father had been there for him more. That perhaps he could have walked a little straighter so that Jack could have followed in his father's footsteps a little better. Jack was working on that though. Although he was a pirate, he had fallen in love with crewmember anamaria, and she was currently waiting at Tortuga, expecting in seven monthes. He wanted his child to be able to follow in his footsteps and not fall down.

~!~

The old man's still like he always was, but I love him anyway  
If I've learned one thing from him its my kids will never have to sing…

Walk a little straighter daddy, your swayin side to side  
Your foot steps make me dizzy and no matter how I try,  
I keep trippin and stumbling, if you'd look down here you'd see  
Walk a little straighter daddy, your leading me

~!~

Jack smiled over the large steering wheel of the boat and mumbled under his breath "…walk a little straighter daddy, you're leading me" and snapped his compass shut

~!~

Well? What did you think? Please review!


End file.
